1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector and, more particularly, to a card edge connector capable of firmly connecting with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art card edge connector is commonly used in the industry to connect a memory module to a printed circuit board and comprises a longitudinal insulator body and a pair of metal components. The insulator body has a central slot to bear the memory module. Some conducting terminals are disposed on both sides of the central slot, and are mechanically and electrically connected with the memory module. The pair of metal components is disposed at distal ends of two opposite sides of the insulator body. Each metal component includes a main body member fixed on the insulator body and a fixing member for soldering to a printed circuit board. The prior art card edge connector is fixed onto the printed circuit board through the fixing member. However, the fixation easily loosens, resulting in an insecure connection for the card edge connector.
The prior art discloses a card edge connector, which comprises an insulating rack installed on a motherboard and a latch member connected to the insulating rack and used to retain a daughter board at a second angle. The daughter board is first inserted into the insulating rack with a first angle and then turned to the second angle. The latch member includes a metal latch body and a metal fixing member. The metal latch body has a rack connecting member for connecting the insulating rack and a daughter board clipping member for clipping the daughter board. The metal fixing member is separated from the latch body of the motherboard. The metal fixing member is installed on a wing member formed by bending the latch body, and moves within a predetermined range in the vertical direction.
Because the latch member of the above card edge connector has a complicated structure, occupies more space, and is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble, the working efficiency cannot be effectively enhanced.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a novel card edge connector to solve the above problems in the prior art.